


I Built a Friend

by miagirl3



Series: Robin's Past [10]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson-centric, Drugs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jason Todd, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, One Shot, References to Drugs, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Dick has always been alone in the manor. Sure their was Bruce, he was always working, and Alfred, he was always off doing something. But Dick was alone. He used some imagination to give himself a friend
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Robin's Past [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072659
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	I Built a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Jason never got adopted by Bruce in this. Jason is imaginary. This is a JayDick story. Their is a sucidie warning in here. AU: no Batman here.
> 
> Dick has been living with Bruce since he was eight in this.

**Third Person**

**Dick is 9**

Dick was bored. He's been at the mansion for almost a year now, but he just feels so lonely in the big house. He didn't have any friends to invite over. He was just all alone.

"Master Dick are you okay," Alfred asked him as he noticed his youngest charges attitude.

"I'm fine Alfred, just bored I guess."

"Might I suggest an activity to keep you occupied. How about you make something," Alfred suggested. Dick shrugged as if to not say yes, but to not say no either.

He could hear Alfred sigh as he walked out of the room, but jumped when he noticed the butler walk in with a basket filled with misclanious items.

He walked away to continue getting everything done on his schedule for the day.

Dick looked in the basket and took out a pen with some plastic. He didn't know when it happened, but his mind started to take over building a body. He spent the whole day in the den figuring out how to make the pieces go together and it was almost complete, it just needed a head.

Dick sat down for a few minutes as he tried to think of the perfect head item when the idea came to him. He ran to his room as fast as he could found his item and ran back down to finish the assembly.

As Dick put the head on he stepped away from the table and smiled. His old cell phone was the perfect head.

He picked up the small object and turned it around to inspect it. "I guess I should name you now huh."

It didn't take long when Dick snapped his fingers and ran to the study to show Bruce his new friend.

"Bruce look. Look at what I made," Dick shouted running into the study, surprising Bruce.

Bruce laughed as the nine year old climbed on to his lap to show him the the object. "His name is Jason and he said he'd be my friend forever," Dick told him with a smile. Bruce laughed and pet his head, but it didn't last long as he had to send Dick out to finish work.

It was the next Day and Alfred noticed that Dick was dragging the thing, "Jason" Dick's voice ran in his head. Dick was dragging _Jason_ everywhere. They ate together, did homework together, played together. Everywhere Richard went so did Jason.

**11 years old**

Dick was starting his first day of middle school, but he had nothing to fear. He knew that Jason was going to be with him the whole day, what he was not expecting was for Bruce to talk to him that morning.

"Dick I think it's time we had a talk," Bruce started slowly, but continued at the look Dick gave him. "Your starting middle school. Alfred and I agreed that you need to stop dragging Jason around all day. Starting to day you are going to school without him," Bruce said, but all Dick could do was widen his eyes as he looked at his friend sitting next to him.

He couldn't leave his only friend by himself. He's going to get bored and what if Jason thinks that Dick did it on purpose. He was freaking out and about to go into full on panic, but Bruce calmed him down.

They agreed, weather Dick liked it or not, that Jason can ride to school with him, but can't go in.

Once Dick was dropped off at school he was not doing well. He found an empty bathroom and locked himself in before going to a wall to curl up and cry.

If wasn't a minute later that he could feel a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Dickie bird. They're isn't a reason to cry," a voice said. A voice that he knew only came from one thing. His best friend.

He lifted his tear stained face to see a boy about his age with brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket with black jeans and a red shirt with combat boots.

"Who are you," he asked, he had to be sure.

"Don't you recognize me Dickie," he asked and that was all it took for Dick to hug the other boy and to start crying again.

"It's okay Dickie. I got you. I would never leave you," Jason comforted him.

"You promise," Dick asked as he was crying into the other bots shirt.

"Promise."

**13 years old**

Dick knew that he couldn't mention Jason to anyone. He tried telling Bruce who only looked shocked and scared. Since then he hasn't told anyone about Jason. The other boy was always their for him.

"I love you Dickie bird," Jason said as the two were cuddled up on Dick's bed watching a movie.

"I love you to Jason," Dick said, unaware of the person on the other side of the door.

Bruce walked away from the door as he was about to knock on after he heard what his son said. He didn't know what to do.

"He told Jason that he loved him. What do I do Alfred."

"Maybe he is still trying to figure out that Jason is imaginary," Alfred said as he handed Bruce a cup of water.

"He's 13 now Alfred. Jason isn't real. I can't tell him that."

"Maybe it would be for the best, or you could let him make friends of his own," Alfred suggested.

"But who."

"I hear your good friend Oliver Queen has a ward not to mention Mister Allen's nephew."

It was the next day when Barry and Oliver were at the mansion with two boys.

"Wally Roy meet Bruce Wayne," Barry told the two as they got introduced.

"What are we even doing here," Roy asked, looking at at Oliver.

"Mr. Wayne here has a problem that he was hoping you two might be able to fix," Oliver answered as Bruce glared at him for calling his son a problem.

Bruce led them up to where the rooms are and on the way Barry asked, "How bad is it Brcue."

"See for yourself," Bruce said as they got to the door. He put his finger to his lips and made a shushing motion and indicated for them to listen.

"What do you want to watch next," they heard a voice ask. This got confused looks from the two boys.

"We already watched that," the voice once again said, but no one heard people reply.

"I love you Jason," they heard the voice say quietly as they could hear a movie start up. Bruce waited a minute or two before knocking so it didn't look like they eavesdropped on the young boy.

They heard the boy say come in and when he saw everyone he was curious. "Dick these two are Roy and Wally. Oliver and Barry asked if they could stay for the day while they go out of town," Bruce told him as they all looked at him, we why the lie.

But then they saw why. Their wasn't anyone but Dick in the room. He couldn't be talking to anyone one else but himself.

"Okay," Dick said, but not with the same happy tone they heard earlier. This one was more of a tone that he didn't care if they were here or not.

"I was hoping you could entertain them," Bruce said.

All he got in reply was a Shrug leaving Bruce to sigh.

The adults left leaving the boys alone. The two eventually said down in an awkward silence.

Wally looked over to see a weird object with an old cell phone at the top. "How old are you," Roy asked him.

"I'm 13. I'm going to be 14 soon," Dick told them as Wally looked back at the strange thing.

He picked it up, but was shocked from the yell that came towards him he almost dropped it.

"Don't touch that," Dick yelled running towards it and was able to catch it before it fell to the floor.

He sat up with the thing looking it over. Once he found that nothing was damaged he hugged the toy, but both Wally and Roy could hear the ebony hair boy whispering, "it's okay. I got you. I would never let anything happen to you. I love you Jason."

**16 years old**

Dick was in his therapist office once again.

"How are you doing today, feeling good?" Dinah asked him.

"Yes."  
"Are you eating," she asked as she wrote something down.  
"Yes."  
"Sleeping okay," she continued to write.  
"Yes."  
"Dick if you don't want to talk to me you don't have to," Dinah finally told him after receiving the same monotone answer.

"That's what Bruce is paying you to do. To prove to me that Jason isn't real, but I know he's real. I can see him. I can feel him. I love him," Dick said breaking down.

"Dick. Jason isn't real. When you were young you were alone. Jason was what your mind came up with to give you a friend."

"Why is he still here then? Why can I feel him? Why?" Dick broke down.

He knew Jason was real. He had to have hope that Jason wasn't going to leave him.

**18 years old**

Dick looked around his room once more before turning off the light and walking down the stairs. He made sure the coast was clear before seeing Jason again. "I wish I could come with you," Jason said as he pulled the boy into a hug. His outfit never changed, but his hair gained a white stripe in it.

"I wish you could as well, but Bruce said that if he hears a squeak about you he's going to stop paying for my college," Dick told him as he leaned more into the hug.

"You'll come back. . . Right," Jason asked as he looked down at Dick.

"Always," Dick responded as he pressed his lips to Jason's.

"I love you," Jason said as he pulled away and making Dick look like he was a normal kid off to college as Bruce rounded the corner. They both started to walk out of the mansion as Dick turned back to see Jason waving bye he mouthed, 'I love you too.'

Dick was trying to find his room when he bumped into someone making them drop their stuff.

"Sorry," they both apologized at the same time. Dick got a good look at her. She had perfect eyes and long red hair.

"I'm Dick," he said as he got up to lend her a hand so she can get up as well."  
"Barbara," the girl said back as she accepted his hand to pull him up.

It was almost break and the two were talking about plans.

"I was going to go home, but I guess I can't leave you here all alone," Dick said as they cuddled on the couch, not thinking once about the boy at the manor.

While Dick was gone Jason was going crazy. He needed Dick to survive. He was drowning himself in drugs and alcohol. Why did Dick have to leave. Didn't he know that Jason loved him.

He said he would visit so Jason just had to wait, but he couldn't bear it.

He had been hearing Bruce preparing for Dick to come home, but didn't realize it. He got out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write a note.  
Once that was done he grabbed his inanimate body and put it down on the table in the den where he was built. He set the note next to it where it wouldn't get messed up. His plan was almost complete. He grabbed a cup of water from the kitchen and poured it on the body.

He could feel himself dying and could feel his body falling to the floor.

When Dick was home he opened the door to the manor and immediately saw Jason on the table, not the Jason he was use to either. His body, that Dick built. He walked closer, he knew that Bruce and Alfred weren't that far behind him and was wondering what he was doing.

He picked up the body and noticed that it was wet. The pieces of plastic have come off and once he lifted up the body all the way his head fell off.

On the floor he could see the glass that had the water and noticed that it spilled. Tears started to stream down his face. Jason is dead. He looked at the table as he gently set the body down to see a piece of paper.

Dear Dickie Bird

I'm sorry I had to leave you. It's okay. You moved on, but me. I'm not Stable all alone. It's okay that you didn't come to visit me, I knew you were happy. I always know when your happy or if your sad. I'm sorry that your going to have to be the one to find me. You are the only one who could see me after all.

I love you Dickie Bird  
Jason

Dick fell to his knees as he hugged the note close to his chest and cried. He never kept his promise to come visit. Jason didn't keep his promise. Once his brain registered he started crying and sobbing louder.

"He promised he would never leave me. He promised. He promised. He promised," Dick said as Bruce wrapped him in a hug. He knew Dick was distraught, but he didn't know why. Dick cried until he could cry no more. Hiccuped through his empty tears as his body grew tired and he passed out, clutching the note for dear life.

Bruce was able to get the paper and read it, not believing his eyes. He didn't know who's handwriting that was, but the note was definitely signed to Dick from Jason.

He put his son to bed after reading the note and placed the note next to him to go find Jason.

He found Jason gently on the table the old cell phone Dick used as a head left forgotten on the ground. He picked it up and knew what he had to do.

Anything for his son after all.

In the mansion was a small funeral service for anyone Bruce or Dick trusted to be there.

Wally, Roy, Oliver, Barry, Clark, and even Dick's girlfriend, who has never heard of Jason before, came.

Their was one or two, maybe three extra people that they knew their as well and Dick gave a speech about him. About how Jason was always their when no one else was, even if no one believed him, Jason always believed in him.

At first Barbara didn't believe it, but Bruce got her into his study to talk to her before she messed up her entire relationship up with Dick. He knew that Dick loved this women as much as he loved Jason. Once she heard and understood the people thing she was supportive of him.

Once the funeral was done and over with and everyone had left Dick stayed behind.

"It was nice for Bruce to do this, even if he didn't always believed in you. I know your still watching out for me and I appreciate it, but I think that you have nothing to worry about.

You would love Babs. She has the reddest hair I've ever seen, of course she has to compete with Wally's ginger locks. She's funny, smart, and brave. Everything that you were," Dick said as he sat against the tombstone as he talked, flowers in his hand.

"She's been completely supportive of me through this whole thing as well. You might not like her since she was the reason I didn't come to visit, but on the the other hand I think that you would of enjoyed her company a lot. I still don't believe you were just my imagination. I refuse to believe that someone I could love as much as you was fake, not real, whatever you want to call it," he started to pluck the petals off of the flowers as he talked and lay them across the grave.

"I had to have another session with Dinah and she thinks the reason you are gone is because my brain needed a reason to get rid of you now that I have people in my life who love and support me. Since I have friends now there's no need for you, but I don't believe that. I think that you just weren't stable," Dick was done with the petals as he was getting up.

"I love you Jason and I always will," Dick said as he rubbed his hand against the tombstone and walked away.

On the tombstone it was written.

Jason  
 _I Built a Friend._

**Author's Note:**

> This was almost 3,000 words long. So I fell into an Alec Benjamin hole recently and this came up. The video that I made to go with it is also at the top, but I don't know if it's as good as the story. I worked hard on this and really hoped it came out great.
> 
> To clear up a few details. Jason was only a part of Dick's imagination. He was never real. Everything you heard about Dinah's theories is what really happened. Dick is still in love with Jason very much, but he's dead because he knew that Dick was moving on, make sense. All the cuddling and kissing is Dick's mind making him think it's real, but if anyone saw him they would only see Dick.


End file.
